Das Spiel
by Kawari
Summary: Dem Blonden tat es furchtbar Leid, dass es so gekommen war. Er ließ die Rothaarige lieber gehen, es war besser als in einer Lüge zu leben.


Die Charaktere gehören mir nicht und ich verdiene mit der Geschichte auch kein Geld. Ich versuche lediglich zu unterhalten.

**Das Spiel**

Nami war vor seiner Tür gestanden, als Sanji diese nach dem er das Klingeln gehört hatte, geöffnet hatte. Er war überrascht gewesen, hatte sie jedoch herein gebeten.

Nun saßen sie im Wohnzimmer auf der Couch, d.h. Nami saß und er stand im Raum, ein paar Schritte von ihr entfernt. Im Hintergrund lief leise Musik, Sanji musste wohl seine Stereoanlage anhaben.

„Was ist los?"

„Sanji, ich… erinnerst du dich an diese eine Nacht? Wir waren auf der Feier von Ruffy…", sie lachte leise, „du bist mir sofort ins Auge gefallen, kaum war ich auf der Feier. Deine blonden Haare, deine wunderschönen, klaren Augen… und vor allem deine unwiderstehliche Art mit jeder Frau im Raum scheinbar gleichzeitig zu flirten. Am Anfang dachte ich ‚Was für ein Casanova'."

Hier machte Nami eine Pause, starrte hinab auf ihre in den Schoss gelegten Hände, während Sanji sie einfach nur beobachtete und darauf wartete, dass sie weiter sprach.

„Doch als du auf mich zu kamst… mit diesem unbeschreiblich lieben Lächeln und mir anbotest mir doch etwas zu Trinken zu holen… da dachte ich ‚Hm… vielleicht ist er ja doch nicht so ein übler Kerl, charmant ist er zumindest' und als du dann anfingst mit mir zu flirten…", sie lachte erneut leise in sich hinein, „vermutlich hat der Alkohol auch seinen Teil dazu bei getragen. Habe ja schließlich nicht wenig zu geschlagen. Das Resultat war, dass wir die Nacht mit einander verbrachten."

Sanji nickte bestätigend, sich ebenfalls erinnernd.

„Seit jener Nacht bin ich nicht mehr, wie früher. Ich kann nur noch an dich denken und wenn ich dich mit anderen Frauen sehe, laufen mir die Tränen die Wangen hinab. Es verletzt mich dich mit anderen zu sehen Sanji."

Er fuhr sich mit der Hand durch die Haare und seufzte. Mit so etwas hatte er nun nicht gerechnet und es tat ihm leid, dass es so gekommen war. „Dass du nicht mehr bist, was du einmal warst, seit du dich für mich ausgezogen hast, dass du alles schmeißt wegen einer Nacht und alles verlierst war so nicht gedacht."

„Ich… ich will mit dir mein Leben verbringen. Ich liebe dich Sanji", versuchte sie es erneut. Sie wollte nicht glauben, dass es für ihn nur ein One Night Stand gewesen war. Der Gedanke alleine schmerzte zu sehr als, dass sie es glauben könnte. Es würde ihr das Herz zerbrechen.

Er stand da, an der gegenüberliegenden Wand angelehnt. Eine Hand in der Hosentasche, seine Zigarette im Mund mit der anderen Hand nehmend und vom Mund weg führend, den Rauch ausblasend. „Du willst mich für dich und du willst mich ganz. Doch auf dem Niveau macht's mir keinen Spaß. Das füllt mich nicht aus, ich fühl mich zu Haus nur zwischen den Stühlen."

NEIN! Das… das… das sagte er einfach nur so. Das durfte einfach nicht wahr sein. Es durfte für ihn nicht nur ein One Night Stand gewesen sein. Es DURFTE nicht!

Stille herrschte, nur die leise Hintergrundmusik war zu hören.

_Ich will doch nur spielen _

_Ich tu doch nichts _

_Ich will doch nur spielen _

_Ich tu doch nichts _

„Ich habe heute Morgen mit Zorro Schluss gemacht. Wir haben uns gestritten und er hat mich aus unserer gemeinsamen Wohnung geschmissen", Tränen bildeten sich in ihren Augen, „für dich war es nur eine Nacht und nicht mehr oder?" Ihre Tränen hatten sich nun ihren Weg aus ihren Augen gebahnt und liefen ihre Wangen hinab.

„Dass du wegen mir irgendwen verlässt, dass du manchmal weinst, weil es dich verletzt dass es immer mal jemand anderen gibt, der sich hier und da in mein Leben schiebt. Dass du dich verliebst, weil du's mit mir tust, dass es dich so trifft, hab ich nicht gewusst. Es war nie geplant, dass du dich jetzt fühlst wie eine(r) von vielen", sprach er leise und einfühlsam. Er zog erneut an seiner Zigarette, nur um daraufhin den Rauch durch seine wunderschönen, weichen Lippen aus zu pusten.

Er schien seine Worte wirklich zu meinen und es schien ihm wirklich Leid zu tun. Vermutlich hatte er gedacht, dass sie die Nacht genauso sah wie er, als sie sich mit ihm einließ.

Erneut war nur die leise Musik aus den Lautsprechern seiner Stereoanlage zu hören.

_Ich will doch nur spielen _

_Ich tu doch nichts _

_Ich will doch nur spielen _

_Ich tu doch nichts _

Sie sah ihn verzweifelt an. „Sanji. Ich… ich kann nicht mehr schlafen, ich brauch mich nur an deine Art wie du dich bewegst erinnern und schon wird mir heiß. Wenn du mich nur berührst, wird mir schon ganz anders. Ich brauche dich Sanji."

Er sah sie an, doch was genau er in diesem Moment empfand, konnte sie nicht in seinen blauen Augen lesen.

„Dass du nicht mehr schläfst, weil es dich erregt wenn ich mich beweg', wie ich mich beweg'. Dass du fast verbrennst unter meiner Hand, wenn ich dich berühr hab ich nicht geahnt." Sein Blick richtete sich zu Boden.

Erneut seufzte er, schloss die Augen und fuhr sich mit der Hand durch die Haare.

Namis Stimme zitterte leicht als sie sprach, doch ihre Tränen waren mittlerweile versiegt. „Siehst du… schon alleine diese Bewegung von dir lässt mich kaum noch klar denken."

Sanji öffnete wieder die Augen, die Hand immer noch in seinen Haaren verkrallt, schaute er sie an. „Ich steh nur so rum, tu so dies und das. Fahr mir durch das Haar und schon willst du was. Lass mal lieber sein, hab zu viel Respekt vor deinen Gefühlen."

Leise Musik war die einzige Begleitung einer weinenden, jungen Frau, als diese die Wohnung eines wehmütigen, jungen Mannes verließ.

_Ich will doch nur spielen _

_Ich tu doch nichts _

_Ich will doch nur spielen _

_Ich tu doch nichts_

_

* * *

_

Hoffe es hat gefallen.


End file.
